


不可向迩

by berence



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berence/pseuds/berence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Goldschmidt是一个完美的棒球运动员。或者说，他在任何方面都接近完美。Joey Votto同样也是如此，尽管他是加拿大人。虽然两个人身处不同的球队，但是相同的球场位置，相同的出色能力，相同的身体素质，甚至连生日日期都和彼此相同的两个人，总会让人产生“国联有这样两位相同出色球员真是幸福的烦恼啊”的感想。那如果我告诉你他们其实是一对儿隐秘的、但相爱的情侣，你们会不会在大跌眼镜的同时感觉到一点点小欣喜？</p>
            </blockquote>





	不可向迩

Paul Goldschmidt是一个完美的棒球运动员。或者说，他在任何方面都接近完美。Joey Votto同样也是如此，尽管他是加拿大人。虽然两个人身处不同的球队，但是相同的球场位置，相同的出色能力，相同的身体素质，甚至连生日日期都和彼此相同的两个人，总会让人产生“国联有这样两位相同出色球员真是幸福的烦恼啊”的感想。那如果我告诉你他们其实是一对儿隐秘的、但相爱的情侣，你们会不会在大跌眼镜的同时感觉到一点点小欣喜？

Votto跑到一垒的时候闻不可闻的拍了一下Goldschmidt的屁股，然后低着头摘手套的时候偷笑。  
Goldschmidt扫了他一眼，低声说，“你适可而止。”  
一垒教练奇怪的看了他俩一眼，一垒裁判也奇怪的看了他俩一眼。  
回家吃完晚饭的时候Goldschmidt把刷好的盘子放到橱柜，看了眼旁边忙活摆水果的人，突然用力拍了下他的屁股。Votto吓了一跳差点把水果盘打翻，怒气冲冲地说，“你干嘛啊。”  
Goldschmidt关上橱柜，“讨回来。”  
Votto瞪了他一眼，他抿着嘴笑了。  
晚上Votto躺在Goldschmidt的大腿上看比赛录像，一会儿说，“周末你做什么？”  
头上翻书的声音，“费城，客场。”  
“我得去圣地亚哥。该死的。”  
“怎么？”  
“我们这周只有今天住在一起。”  
“足够了。”  
“不够，”Votto说，“怎么都不够。”  
Goldschmidt看了他一眼，“你还挺享受被拍屁股的？我不知道你还有这个嗜好。”  
Votto放下看了一半的比赛录像，翻身把Goldschmidt拿着书的右手压过他的头顶，那本心理学书掉在地上，“小子，你快惹毛我了。”  
“我知道。”  
Votto笑了一下，把他的另一只胳膊也压上来，咬了一口他的下巴，“操你的。你就是没有一点浪漫细胞。”  
“多亏我身边有一个好老师。他总是开门见山提枪上阵。”  
“嗯听起来有点意思，我继续教教你更深一步的提枪上阵。”  
“你知道我最爱学习。”

Goldschmidt踏上大联盟之前就知道在国联有一位出类拔萃的一类手，并且是个加拿大人。说真的他为什么不像其他加拿大人一样在多伦多杵着球棍玩儿冰球？不过Goldschmidt是一个话不多并且持重的人，更善于学习，所以对这位大自己四岁的前辈抱有的是学习榜样的心态。在打过几场比赛后，他也算是摸清了这个前辈的脾性，并且对自己说，悬崖勒马吧，不要学习他火药桶的秉性。在场下的时候偶尔也会碰到，他看到Votto跟队友笑的前仰后合，也看到过他勃然大怒喷了主审一脸唾沫星子。他拿到国联最有价值球员奖的时候自己还在小联盟。他是一个优秀并且鲜活的前辈和对手。  
11年的某一天Votto在亚利桑那的主场看到了一个神情稳重的年轻人，他在打击区练习挥棒，一丝不苟。他想起来这好像是响尾蛇自家农场培养出来的新兵蛋子，成绩倒是不错——他也是要时不时关注一下对手情况——没有大男孩儿的稚气，眼神还有点心事重重。Votto杵着球棒有一搭没一搭的看着他。  
随着日子一天天过去，他发现果然这个小伙子没有出乎自己的意料——真的是非常优秀，各方面的。甚至于他登上大联盟之后自己在国联的地位突然变得岌岌可危，ASG投票的时候他都能感受到球迷的巨大矛盾。他们能碰面的机会也就是每个赛季的分区比赛的时候，多半都是寥寥几句的寒暄之类的废话，不过Votto对这些废话也甘之如饴，有的时候Goldschmidt不再理他，他还是自顾自在说些什么。  
有一场的比赛中辛辛那提下起了不小的雨，球赛被延迟，Votto坐在休息区里看着雨势渐大，扭头看到Goldschmidt要去更衣室，他叫住他，“嘿Goldy。”  
Goldschmidt诧异的看了过来，Votto正在对他笑。他觉得有点毛毛的，因为这个人笑起来总是那么的不怀好意和张扬。  
后来他俩坐在一起看着雨天聊了不少，Votto有些意料之中的发现Goldschmidt的防卫心，不只是对手之间的提防——还有难以接近的心墙。他在心里怅然若失了一下。但是Goldschmidt是有内涵的，他是说，他的见解和有些观点多多少少的与他接触到的人不相同。  
末了的时候Votto对他说，“保持联系。”虽然也知道，这个人不大可能会主动与自己联系的。  
后来确实没有再像这样的接触。如果是做队友还好说，也许会敞开心扉，Votto想，而后又笑着摇摇头，也不尽然。  
Goldschmidt其实是有迟疑的，没有把握的事情最好还是耐心等待。他不太能看得懂Votto的想法，一般来说，没有对手会跟自己说，我很欣赏你，你需要跑垒速度加快这样的话吧。他有的时候像一个兄长一样与自己聊天，但是偶尔飘过来的眼神却又不那么单纯。Goldschmidt是个聪明人，明白过来的时候觉得有点吃惊意外，还感觉有点暖。  
Votto脚踝受了伤，没有办法参加春训。晚上的时候接到一通电话，竟然是Goldschmidt，他有点喜出望外。那边的小伙子说，希望你能尽快恢复健康。  
他笑起来，道了谢，喜气洋洋的裹着被子美美的睡了一觉。  
后来听说Goldschmidt的肩膀也拉伤了，他赶紧打电话过去，那边的声音波澜不惊的，让Votto有点想见到他。他不该被伤病困扰，更不应该在心事重重的时候继续假装云淡风轻。Votto说，”相信我Goldy，你无以伦比。“  
Goldschmidt觉得这句话让他的心墙被凿开了一扇窗户。  
后来两人恢复健康以后，球队比赛的间隙，在一个晴朗的晚上一起喝了一杯。”一个干净明亮的地方。“Goldschmidt说，脸上还有点笑。  
”但愿你接下来不会说出虚无中的虚无这样的混账话。“Votto说。  
Goldschmidt笑的更开了。非常好看，Votto觉得。  
临走的时候两人微醺，夜风吹过来有点悸动的味道，Goldschmidt看了看闭着眼睛感受暖风的Votto，犹犹豫豫地说，”我们能……拥抱一下吗。“  
Votto睁开眼睛，看着对面垂着眼睛的高大的大男孩儿，把他抱在怀里，用拳头砸了砸他的背，”做你想做的，放轻松。“  
Goldschmidt迟疑了一下，伸出手臂抱住比自己矮一点点的Votto，轻不可闻的嗯了一声。  
相似的人总是能共同吸引，并且很快的更进一步。在休赛期，有的时候Votto会叫上Goldschmidt来自己的家乡，他在森林河边有一个小木屋，可以钓钓鱼划划船什么的。有一次他还被冻感冒了。Votto笑着给他吃药，说，”你真应该多在这里待上几个月，说不定能克服你怕冷的这个唯一的弱点。“  
Goldschmidt笑了笑看着一只小松鼠嗖地从窗前的树上爬了过去，惊动了树枝，它扑簌簌地落下一片的雪。他说，”这个地方真好。“  
“等你感冒痊愈，我们去钓鱼。你可以看到照片上那条天杀的大鲈鱼，是我干的好事。”  
“我都不想走了。”  
“你完全可以，在这儿。就我俩。”Votto说。  
Goldschmidt转过头看他，Votto正在看体温计和药盒，似乎是很自然的说出这句话，因为他正蹙着眉头研究体温计和药之间复杂的关系。等他抬头的时候发现披着厚毛毯的Goldschmidt离自己很近，他的大眼睛正看着自己，因为发烧的缘故脸色有点潮红，他说，“怎么了？”  
“Joey Votto，”Goldschmidt说，“你不该这样。”  
“什么？”  
“你知道的。”  
Votto看着面前的人，突然反应过来似的，他笑了一下，放下体温计和药盒，“不，我早就该这样。”  
他揽下他的头，跟他亲吻。当他触碰到那双唇的时候心里的火噌的就点燃了，脑海里闪过各种各样的有关Goldschmidt的画面。那个人依旧迟疑的微微张开唇，回了过去。  
在Votto的重压下Goldschmidt头发变得汗津津的。他一只手抱住他的头，轻柔的说，“Goldy。”  
他睁开眼睛看到Votto对自己笑，他听到他轻声说，“我爱你，Goldy。”  
他有点如梦似醒，“什么？”  
然而对方没再说，只是又把他的头抱在自己怀里。Goldschmidt听到了他强有力的心脏跳动。


End file.
